


Adrienette April 2020

by mysticminou



Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April 2020, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Poetry for Adrienette April 2020
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707655
Kudos: 4





	1. I am a Rejected Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV

I am a **rejected hero**

I wonder what **pastries** he likes.

I hear a **soft piano.**

I see a blue **scarf**.

I want a **nap**

I am a rejected hero

I pretend my **life is different**.

I feel the **rain**

I **touch his hand**

I worry when our **ice creams** do not match.

I cry for **another timeline**.

I am a rejected hero

I understand **sacrifice**

I say **Aspik** is my favorite.

I dream about **charm bracelets**.

I try writing **letters.**

I hope for **magic**.

I am a rejected hero.


	2. I am Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's POV

I am **changing**.

I wonder what other **games** she likes.

I hear my **kwami** tease me.

I see her **hair down**.

I want a **movie night** with her.

I am changing

I pretend to be a **statue**.

I feel her **kiss my cheek.**

I touch the **care package** she has sent

I worry these **photoshoots** will never end.

I cry when my **prank** backfires.

I am changing

I understand why I am love **sick**.

I say I want a **reveal**

I dream of **memories** not my own

I try the **#marinettechallenge**

I hope to work with **Multimouse** again.

I am changing


End file.
